Williams Street
| type = Subsidiary | genre = | foundation = | founder = | location_city = Atlanta, Georgia | location_country = U.S. | origins = | key_people = * Michael Cahill * Jason DeMarco * Ollie Green * Chris Hartley * Mike Lazzo * Kim Manning * Walter Newman * Liz Pate * Cameron Tang }} | area_served = | industry = Film and television animation | products = | subsid = Big Pixel Studios Williams Street Records | parent = Cartoon Network (Warner Bros. Entertainment) | company_slogan = | homepage = | footnotes = }} Williams Street Productions, LLC, simply known as Williams Street and formerly known as Ghost Planet Industries, is an American animation and live action television production studio division of Cartoon Network, which is owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment. The studio is the in-house production arm of Adult Swim, as well as the network's main headquarters. Keith Crofford and Mike Lazzo oversee operations for the studio building. Name and logo The current name originates from the location of the studios (which double as the home office for Adult Swim) at 1065 Williams Street NW in Atlanta, Georgia, near the current offices of TBS and TNT on Techwood Drive. The facility began as a carpet factory, and later was purchased by Turner as overflow offices (among other things, set building and woodworking facilities were located there, as was CNN Field Engineering) while other Turner operations moved into the Techwood campus (which was originally a country club, then the first HQ for CNN soon after CNN moved into the CNN Center in downtown Atlanta) in the early 1980s. The street is named for early Atlanta settler Ammi Williams. The company's original name, Ghost Planet Industries, came from Space Ghost’s fictional planet, as the talk show was “filmed” on Ghost Planet. The studio's production logo features a wavy gray image of Space Ghost's fictional studio from Space Ghost Coast to Coast, with the words "Williams Street" beneath it. The soundtrack of Mark VII Limited's production logo (the drum roll and the two clinks of the hammer) is often used while the GPI/Williams Street production card is shown. In its early years, the Williams Street logo would often be followed by the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo and the copyright byline against a black or white background. This was changed, in 2001, to a drawing of a skull with the CN checkerboard logo for its teeth accompanied by a man yelling "SKULL!!!". In 2012, the inclusion of the Cartoon Network logo was removed and moving the copyright byline to beneath the Williams Street logo. Filmography TV animated series TV live-action series Internet series Failed pilots Specials Stand-alones TV series related Blocks Feature films Future series in development Other Games * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am (2007) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) Music Williams Street formed their own music label, Williams Street Records. The label was created after Jason Demarco, Adult Swim's vice president of strategic marketing and promotions, worked on Danger Doom, a project with Danger Mouse and MF Doom in 2005. Danger Mouse had previously worked on the music for Toonami and wanted to do an album that sampled that work. The group suggested the idea to Mike Lazzo; the project was successful. William Street Records now releases a majority of the music related to their shows. The label is managed by Demarco. See also * List of programs broadcast by Adult Swim * Adult animation * Radical Axis * Cartoon Network Studios Notes References External links * Adult Swim official website * }} Category:Williams Street Category:Adult animation studios Category:American animation studios Category:Adult Swim Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. divisions Category:Media companies established in 1994 Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:1994 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state)